


I trust you

by Julibellule



Series: I felt her die [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Arousal, Bad Wolf Bay, Bonding, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Stranded, Suffering, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Rose and the Doctor experiment with human/Time Lord bonding
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: I felt her die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699054
Kudos: 14





	1. I felt her die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (M)  
>  **Ten wants to telepathically bond with Rose**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Ten &Rose), Making Out (Ten->Rose)_

The Doctor was reeling. Cursing and kicking the sand with the sole of his shoes. Throwing his hand in the air, pulling at his hair, and pacing around like a lion in a cage. Rose's earlier kiss totally forgotten. Rose was watching him, still not believing what had just happened. The part-human Doctor left in a huff with the Tardis, leaving her and her Doctor stuck in Pete's World.

This was not the outcome she wanted to happened when she kissed the Doctor and it was hard to ignore the pinch of guilt that was jabbing at her heart right now. All of this was her fault. Suddenly, the Doctor fell to his knees and Rose heard him sobbing. She ran to him, taking him in her arms without any question and he held her so tight she had trouble breathing.

He was muffling painful cries in the crook of her neck. "Shhhhh.. 'm here. 'M here." Rose repeated against his left ear to try and calm him down. Then she stopped, remembering she was actually the reason all of this had happened. And what good could it do that she was here when the Tardis wasn't.

"She's dead, Rose." Cruel sobs raked his whole body and he held her even tighter. "I felt her die." Rose's heart constricted and her eyes fill with tears. She didn't know who just died but the Doctor's pain hit her hard. "The Tardis burned." Rose's body shook and she gasped. Tears started trailing along her cheeks. "Oh, Rose." The Doctor's lips were on hers then. Hard and demanding. Tasting of salt and warm flesh. And they fell and he was on top of her, and she was burning, images of the Tardis exploding. An uncontrollable wave of scorching pain mix with broiling arousal spread through her and she cried against his lips. "Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Oh Rose." He repeated sloppily as he trailed kisses down her neck.

He grabbed her hips and grind his pelvis against hers. And she could feel how desperate he was, how vulnerable. She gasped and open her eyes and through the daze she was in, she saw Jackie looking down on them severely with her arms crossed. "There's a room, with a bath and a bed, waiting for you less than a mile from here. Maybe you two could wait 'till you get there."

Rose had to push the Doctor off her for him to understand. He was far gone and when she took his face in her hands she saw the wild look in his eyes and wonder if he'll ever come back completely. "Come on, Doctor." She helped him up and he held her close all the way to the inn.

*

The Doctor was sitting on the bed at the exact same place she left him when she went in the shower, fifteen minutes ago. He was looking at the interior of his open hands on his lap, shell-shocked. "Hey," Rose ran to him and cradled his face between her hands, "it's okay, Doctor. I am here, look." She tried to make him look at her. "I'm here.. I know it's not much, probably not what you wished for, but I'm still not leaving you." He didn't answer. She just saw him swallow back some tears. "Here let me help you." She took off his coat, then his shoes, and his socks. Stripped him until he had only his trousers and shirt on. Then laid him down on the bed and snuggled next to him. "I'm sorry." She added thickly and she couldn't stop the tears from falling, seeping through the fabric on his shoulder. He just lost so much, and it was all her fault "I am so sorry."

Her body shook as she sobbed silently. He moved then, swiftly rolling over her, his whole body pinning her against the mattress, warm with emotions. The Doctor's hand cradled the side of her face and wiped her tears with his thumb, eyes dark and hypnotizing. He closed his eyes and kissed her softly, his lips grazing hers. No pressure, just slow exploration.

The pressure was elsewhere, lower. His erection jerked against her thigh, growing harder and she whimpered, grabbing his head and kissing him deeply. They both rocked against each other, gasping and groaning. "Rose," the Doctor murmured, licking the ridge of her neck. She felt so hot. Rose have never been so aroused, it was almost too much. As if her every cells were calling for him. "Rose." He repeated.

His forehead was against hers and she could almost see it, the fire burning in her veins, burning for her Doctor. A flash of herself as Bad Wolf. Memories buried deep she shouldn't remember. _I want you safe, my Doctor._ That's when she realized she was seeing herself through the Doctor's mind. She opened her eyes and looked into his soul.

"You are amazing, Rose. Don't ever be sorry for what happened today, don't ever be sorry for any stupid things I do. You are so much better than any version of me." Rose was still trembling from the experience of kissing him, realizing how odd it was that he had such a strong effect on her. "I love you, Rose Tyler," The Doctor continued, "but, even if there's nothing I want more right now than being with you, we can't do this."

"Whaddya mean?" She cleared her throat. "I.. I want it too." She reassured him. She really didn't want him to back off now. She's been waiting so long for this moment. Rose's hand slipped under the hem of his untucked shirt and touched his skin, there.

"Time Lord," he groaned as his skin seemed to ripple under her fingers, "lot's of things are different. Most of all, we bond telepathically.. for life. And it can be pretty intense on a human mind, and body."

"But.. doable?" Rose shivered from a mix of want and fear and curiosity. Her nails dug in the skin of his back and it rippled once more.

"Rose," he growled as a warning. He groaned once more, grabbing the hand roaming on his back and pinning it over her head. "Skin's very sensible on an aroused Time Lord."

"Oh," Rose said arching her body provocatively against his, "you're aroused? I couldn't tell."

The Doctor bit his lower lip, watching the way her body moved under his. "Very doable.." then he looked her in the eyes, "you really want to do this? I.. I've never done this.. with a human, I mean.. Rose, I really don't know how it might go. You could end up being my bondmate forever..." Rose smiled at him. He looked so vulnerable and open as he continued, "I am pretty much asking if you want to marry me right now.. Maybe you should think about it." Rose used her free hand to caress his face.

"I love you, Doctor, forever, bondmate or not, married or not." She laughed and raised her head to kiss him.


	2. Is it too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (M)  
>  **Rose and the Doctor experiment with human/Time Lord bonding**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Nakedness (Ten &Rose), Arousal (Ten&Rose), Sex Talk (Ten->Rose)_

Both the Doctor and Rose were standing in front of each other beside the bed. Both of them were completely naked. "You look like a human." She raised her right eyebrow. He told her that Time Lords were different, that he wanted to take this step slowly, and learn each other as it goes. He was scared that bonding with a Time Lord would be too overwhelming for her human biology.

"I do." He swallowed. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"You just.. told me that Time Lords were different." Rose frowned and took a step towards him. He hesitated. Still unsure of how she might react.

"Touch me." He asked of her. She took another step towards him but he stepped back. "Only with one hand." She nodded and gently laid her hand on his chest, playing with the hairs there. Her fingers explored his skin, every crevasses, every ridges, every freckles. The Doctor started to breathe deeply, in and out as his erection grew full between him and Rose.

It didn't take long that his skin started rippling under her fingers. Tiny waves of pleasure that sent little sparks on Rose's finger tips. He groaned and closed his eyes, keeping his breathing steady. "Woah!" Rose reacted when the sparks became soft shocks, starting from her hand and flying across her body. She felt her heartbeat in her inner thighs and it rendered her a bit dizzy.

The Doctor was still breathing, in and out, deeper and deeper in concentration. Rose relished in the sensation. From her hand to her lungs, she felt them filled with fresh air even if she wasn't breathing as deep as he was. She knew it was coming from him and it felt incredible. He groaned again, as her palm went down his arm. His skin was now undulating as if it wasn't as tangible as it should be.

The shocks beginning to feel like electricity flowing through her nervous system. It was blissful. "Doctor, what is that?" She breathed too.

"Our link, Rose." Rose jumped. The vibration of his voice was coursing through her bones. His eyes were still closed as he continued. "Your body is connecting with mine, and I am connecting to yours. It will get a bit more intense, then that." He opened his eyes, pupils so big she couldn't see his brown irises. "Do you wish to stop?" The vibration of his voice was everywhere and especially between her thighs.

She closed her eyes as well. She wished he'd never stop talking. "Does it hurt?" She ask the legitimate question.

"We become one." He answers as if it was that simple. "If none of us hurts, then it shouldn't hurt." His voice was an echo inside her chest, helping her heart beat. Would her heart stop beating if he'd stop talking? "Hey, you're alright, Rose, breathe." And she did. "You don't need to lose yourself in this. You stay Rose Tyler, ok." She nodded, concentrating on her breathing as he did, concentrating on staying Rose Tyler as she felt more an more of him inside her.

She continued her touching, her hand getting up his arm. His skin cresting and swelling under her digits. A wave of fear struck through her heart when she tried to raise a finger but couldn't. Those little shocks made the attraction to his skin so strong. She opened her eyes to see his skin curling around her fingers, physically connecting with her hand, pulling her flesh under his skin and panic took hold of her.

"Breathe, Rose." He was looking at her, having felt her fear. "We can stop whenever you want to." She shook her head as, once more his voice filled her mind in such a strange blissful way.

"We are literally melding together." Her voice was shaking. She couldn't say if she was petrified or amazed.

"At a certain level, yeah." The Doctor frowned. He scratched the back of his head, taking a step back, forcing her hand to let go of his shoulder. He needed to reassure Rose that it was easily fixable. They wouldn't stay stuck together forever, and she could step out of it at any moment. And Rose felt him leave her body, as if he was pulling a web, that was attached to each one of her cells. She shivered. "Is it too much?" He asked her with a worried look.


	3. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (E)  
>  **The Doctor and Rose's bonding**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Explicit Sexuality (Ten/Rose), Nakedness (Rose &Ten), Telepathic Sex (Ten/Rose), Telepathically Shared Orgasm (Ten/Rose), Bonding (Ten/Rose), Missionary Position (Ten/Rose)_

Rose didn't answer him she just laid on the bed, pulling him to her. He saw himself falling upon her in slow motion. His heart beating so fast, he was so scared all of this would be too much for her, but there she was, naked and waiting for him with a soft playful smile that was calling to him, ready for the taking. The Doctor held himself above Rose, on hands and knees.

There was no way he could touch her whole, body against body, just too much skin. It would surely overwhelm her. He could already feel the pull, the literal physical attraction, as if both of their bodies were strong magnets calling to each other. Rose closed her eyes. She seemed to relish the sensation, arching her body toward his, she moaned.

The Doctor took in a sharp breath when he saw the whole of her skin shiver leaving strong, beautiful, goosebumps everywhere. Her nipples standing erect and ready to burst.. her whole body seemed ready to burst. "Doctor, it's your turn to touch me!" It came out as a breath. He couldn't lay whole on her. Their body melding into one would be too intense for her.

He started by brushing an errant lock of hair from her face and he heard her whimper. Warm shocks were tickling the tip of his finger and coursing the length of his skin. It was blissful and he took a breath in to calm himself. He trailed the back of his fingers upon her cheek and over her open lips, thrilled to feel her warm wanting breath on them. It was almost as if he could hear her heart beat, its uproarious rhythm coursing through her veins wanted to connect with his own two.

He groaned out of the feeling, it was too early for that, was it? He heard her whimper once more and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, sending calming, loving feelings in her mind. She took a sharp breath and started mumbling some deep declaration of love that made his hearts dance in his chest. He felt herself open up to him and he followed, laying only his forehead on hers.

It was like a soft summer stream when she flowed through his brain and the fresh breeze of her scent overwhelmed his senses. She arched on the bed once more. Welcoming him fully with a sigh. He was trembling, trying his best to hold back, so scared of giving in too much. They were playing with fire, he wasn't even sure a human body and mind could withstand something as powerful as sex with a Time Lord.

"Please," it came out of him in a small cry, after she sent him a long deep surge of how he was making her feel back through their growing link. He just wanted to let go of it all and take her, meld into her. His Rose. The arousing feeling pooled like liquid fire in his belly and he groaned, fully aware that this was the last of his control going away. “Please, tell me if you want me to stop.”

Her lips whispered words of encouragement against his temple and her voice resounded in the Doctor's bones. And right now, all of this, all of them, mingling in their warmth and light was exquisite. He breathed out a smile for only answer, staying focus on the sensations. He kissed her. All of her, at once. "We've both been waiting for this moment for so long." He heard Rose's voice deep and ethereal and golden. The echo of a memory. Bad Wolf vibrating in his head. "On this night, I am welcoming you to share your soul in the same way you had welcome me to share your life." The Doctor groaned out of the feeling, sitting beside her wanting body, not sure if he really heard/felt what had just happened. Were they already at that point where she could send thoughts and feelings to him? Was that really Rose's voice? "Doctor, don't stop!" He saw her eyes opened and her lips move and her voice was hers again.

He frowned, then he began to run his free hand over Rose's body, traced its contours, but never stopped in one place. The crackling feeling of their link was warm and it blissfully stung deep inside muscles and bones. His gaze followed his hand, and that seemed to do the trick. Rose's eyes fluttered shut again and he saw her relaxed some more under his gentle touch over her soul.

His heart was beating so hard in his ears when he put his hand flat beneath the mound of her left breast. He needed to jump in. Rose wanted this and at one point he needed to let go and trust themselves, he would still be careful. He felt her heart started beating faster under his palm and both his heart sinked with hers. And as his lips and tongue flew over Rose's neck and breast and nipples, his hand never flinched above her heart and their hearts never faltered in their dance with each other.

The Doctor saw Rose's hands turned into fists, clenching around the bed covers and was scared of going too fast for her but then he gasped loudly. Rose's chest was expending in a golden light; opening up even more with every rush of blood being pumped through their ventricles, offering all she was to him. It was astoundingly blissful to see her so bright and magnificent.

An high-pitch whimper escaped his lips, and she let out a small laugh, obviously pleased with the feeling. “I love you,” he wasn't sure if she really said it or if she sent it as a thought, but he felt it deeply. Rose's mind was a lot stronger than he expected her to be. The mattress dipped as he moved towards her, above her. He brought with him all he was, as open as he could be.

First it was just a press, a yearning against her mind and soul; then the slide of him, seeking permission to enter, then it deepened and their lips consumed them both as his deep blue light enveloped hers and his softest emotions crushed into her body. Her essence was everywhere, around him, inside him, filling every part of who he was and who he ever will be.

And his essence was on her, around her, inside her, filling every part of who she was and who she ever will be. He could feel what it felt like to have his tongue on her skin. Wet plain licks on her breast and navel lost in swirl of the torrid raising arousal coiling within them. He could feel what it felt like to have his fingers caress her and the softness and warmth of his skin.

Gasps and grunts rippled like echoes through blue and golden light. A red glimmer of desire flared up as their whole being grew, swollen and pulsating, a hot velvety force of attraction. The craving was hard to bare. They were imbued with the same aching need to be one; it was crackling in the core of each of their cells. “Doctor, please.” she arched against him, but he still held back.

This feeling was incredible but they should still be careful not to go too fast, too strong. Then Rose took control, unable to wait any longer. She pulled him in, sucked on his being, hauled his soul to dance out of his body with hers, forever. The Doctor panicked as their skin glued at a molecular level, touching atoms melding together. But she was still calling him to her with a magnetizing force until it ached all over.

“Rose,” He whimpered loudly, as if she was the one who had pulled the name right out of his lungs. The Doctor's concern was leaking all over; his fear of breaking her was almost overwhelming.

“Please, Doctor, I want this, I trust you.” Rose's eyes intently buried into his. With a rush of loving confidence she encouraged him to let go, ready to let herself fall, trusting that he would always be there to catch her. And when the Doctor let go, and slid inside her, they didn’t lose themselves; they found each other instead. Rose gasped and purred her way into his being.

Nothing frightening, only freedom. She laid her scent under his skin, her taste in his every muscle, pushed herself in until she’d vibrate in his bones. He felt the frantic exaltation of having only one heart and tasted the crisp and rattling air through her lungs. When he pulled back out of her he was the Doctor again; lifted by a glorious and overwhelming feeling of belonging, as if the whole universe rejoiced in the union of their souls.

He was breathlessly euphoric with the thought of sharing himself with this woman he loved. He felt how the brush of his cock felt for her against her insides, warm and tight, and the exquisite bliss the brush against her core was rippling in her when he filled her again and again. Their lights danced together in a perfect mixed of comes and goes, swirls and twirls, dips and rises.

He kept his strokes shallow at the beginning, for her sake. He moaned loudly as she shifted, inviting him deeper, demanding more. She shuddered a groan out of his lungs and he lost the sight of her when his lashes fluttered shut. He sank faster, deeper into her. He cried out at the joy she was giving him, while he was reveling in the heights of bliss he was able to take her to.

It was warm and cold and frail and strong and magnificent and frightening, as old as the universe but still young enough to be filled with wonder. They completed each other in such a perfect way that together they were everything. With a final deep stroke of his body into hers, he came forcefully with a surrendered cry of his love; the words ringing in her core and his body pulsing again and again inside her; pelvis grinding, poised deep within.

It was all it took for her to soar with him, screaming her ecstasy into this explosion of white blinding light. Their powerful release was drawn out by languorous, rich, deep movements that seemed to stretch for ever. They swayed, cradled in timelessness, before they both fell into each other’s arms, feeling weightless. Reality slowly settled back as their link hushed in a blissful stillness.

They stayed joined, completely and intimately, caressing with the delicate movements of gliding noses and lips and soft breaths of air across cheeks and eyelids, until they both felt ‘back in their bodies’ again. Lips then opened as mouths met, and they exchanged slow, warm wet kisses, tongues gliding and caressing, lips suckling and savoring, languid and sensual and affirming.

Their damp bodies finally separated as the Doctor hugged her thigh and breathed her in. They rolled to their sides, face-to-face, just gazing into the eyes of the other. The Doctor smiled like the rising sun. “Hello.” He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Hello.” she whispered back with the same smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
